1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliders for reclosable pouches, and more particularly, to a pouch having a slider capable of occluding and deoccluding a closure assembly.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A pouch for the storage of items typically has a closure assembly disposed at, or adjacent to, a mouth of the pouch. In some cases, a slider is provided on the closure assembly to open and close the pouch. Such closure assemblies have a slider having a top wall and two depending side walls, with a middle section of both side walls creating a concave portion. The top walls of some sliders also have a rectangular aperture disposed therein. Other types of closure assemblies have a sliding clasp having a generally U-shaped cross-section. The sliding clasp has a bight and two opposing side walls depending therefrom. The side walls also have serrations on an exterior surface thereof for assisting a user in gripping the sliding clasp. The top wall of other sliding mechanisms has a central open aperture that divides the top wall between a first portion and a second portion. The first portion generally has a flat, planar portion that extends from a periphery of the open aperture to a closing end of the slider. Similarly, the second portion generally has a flat, planar portion that extends from a periphery of the open aperture to an opening end of the slider. Each of the first and second portions has a groove. The two side walls are parallel to each other adjacent the closing end of the slider and diverge from each other adjacent the opening end. The two side walls also form convex portions in a middle section of the slider wherein the side walls in the middle portion also has vertical grooves separated from one another by lands. Other closure sliding assemblies also have ornamental designs for closing the pouch.
Other closure mechanisms have a slider that has first and second rib members integral with and extending along the exterior of a top and side walls, wherein the first rib member is disposed toward a closing end and the second rib member is disposed toward an opening end. The ribs increase the rigidity of the top and side walls to increase the force required to remove the slider from the closure mechanism.
Still other sliders with a top wall and two depending side walls have a first groove in the top wall adjacent to an opening end of the slider and a second groove adjacent a closing end of the slider. Each side wall includes a rectangular recess disposed in a middle section thereof, wherein four ribs are disposed in each of the recesses.